Maka's Misery
by MysteryLlama
Summary: Maka was left by her ex-boyfriend, Soul; and soon starts dating her best guy friend, Kid. With a few other friends, Maka lets her feelings out with a song toward the two people who betrayed her. Shortly after that, Soul comes back with a song of his own. How will Maka take it when it's directed at her this time? Also, how will she take it when her boyfriend is involved?
1. The Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the song, Misery Business by Paramore.**

* * *

Maka just got into a break-up with Soul because she found out he was cheating on her with Liz. Who does she go to for help? Her best guy friend Kid. But shortly after that, they started dating. Maka thought that he was better for her than Soul. Soul then realized he still liked Maka and Liz noticed so she broke up with him. They would barely talk to each other or the rest of their group.

One night everyone was invited to a party by Jackie and Kim. Well, as you can probably predict, the whole gang was there. During one section in the party, everyone was doing karaoke. People formed bands and performed songs. When it was Maka's turn, she decided to sing about Soul and Liz. She got together Kid, Patty, and Tsubaki. She was the lead singer. Kid played the guitar, Patty played the drums, and Tsubaki did bass. They all went upstage and got ready. Maka let her hair loose. As soon as the drum beat, she opened her eyes and started rocking out.

* * *

**I'm in the business of misery; let's take it from the top**  
**She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.**

She looked at Liz as she said that.

**It's a matter of time, before we all run out**  
**When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth**

Maka pointed her finger to her mouth.

**I waited eight long months, she finally set him free**  
**I told him I couldn't lie; he was the only one for me**

Maka's eyes turned to Soul.

**Two weeks and we, caught on fire**  
**She's got it out for me, but I wore the biggest smile**

She put on a big grin on her face.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
**But I got him where I want him now**  
**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**  
**To steal it all away from you now**

Maka pointed down at Soul.

**But God does it feel so good **  
**'cause I got him where I want him now**  
**And if you could then you know you would**  
**'cause God it just feels so**

**It just feels so good**

She ran a hand through her hair and looked at Liz the whole time during this verse.

**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change**  
**Once a whore you're nothing more I'm sorry ****_that'll_**** never change**

Maka nodded her head at Liz and gave her a look.

**And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged**  
**I'm sorry honey but I passed it up now look this way**

Her face grew mad and she banged her head. Liz just looked away with her arms crossed.

**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you**  
**Looking as innocent as possible to get to who**

Maka raised an eye brow.

**They want it what they like**  
**It's easy if you do it right**  
**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

Maka crossed her arm across her body as a sign of denial. Patty beat down on the drums and smiled. She enjoyed this even though it was directed at her sister.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
**But I got him where I want him now**  
**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**  
**To steal it all away from you now**

Maka turned her head to the side, making her hair hide her face.

**But God does it feel so good**  
**'Cause I got him where I want him right now**  
**And if you could then you know you would**  
**'Cause God it just feels so...**

Maka put her head down and tapped her feet. The band quieted down. Maka walked up to Kid and sang to him while he was playing.

**It just feels so good...**

She stared at Kid with sad eyes.

**I watched his wildest dreams come true**

Maka gestured to the crowd.

**Not one of them involving you**

After she sang that she went to Tsubaki and sang next to her.

**Just watching my wildest dreams come true**  
**Not one of them, involving**

She rocked out and walked in front of the stage shaking her head. The band was playing as hard as they could. Maka walked back forth on the stage. Looking serious in some parts.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
**But I got him where I want him now**

She went back to the front of the stage and Kid jumped over the drums.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
**But I got him where I want him now**  
**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**  
**To steal it all away from you now**

Maka looked Liz in the eye and smirked.

**But God does it feel so good**  
**'Cause I got him where I want him now**  
**And if you could then you know you would**  
**'Cause God it just feels so...**

Maka sang into her mic with force. Then she smiled at Soul and Liz. She walked backwards and turned so her back was facing everyone.

**It just feels so good**

* * *

Everybody cheered. Liz left and Soul just stared at her. Maka went up to Kid, Patty and Tsubaki and thanked them. Patty talked about how cool it was playing like that and left after her sister. Tsubaki nodded and got off the stage and explained to the shocked BlackStar how she learned to play. Maka hugged Kid and said bye. Maka was walking toward the door then an arm stopped her.

"Hey." Soul said and stepped in front of her.

"Oh. Hey." Maka said nervously.

"What was that?" He asked normally. Maka hesitated to say something, so instead she got straight to the point.

"What do you want, Soul?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to talk."

"Well, we had a nice talk. Now bye." She walked off but then Soul grabbed her hand. Maka turned around.

"Now what?" She asked aggravated.

"...Sorry that I made you feel that way." Soul apologized. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Then Maka smiled.

"Don't worry about it." And with that, she turned around and left.


	2. The Festival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the song, ****She Had The World by Panic! At The Disco.**

* * *

Kid was walking to a festival that was being hosted at the heart of Death City. He pulled the strap of the bag over his back and readjusted it. He was minding his own business until he spotted his girlfriend; Maka. He rushed up to her and tapped her shoulder. Since she was sitting on a bench, she lifted her head from the book in her hands and looked at Kid. She closed her book and stood up.

"Hi!" She glanced at the bag over his shoulder and pointed at it. "What's that?"

"A guitar," He smiled. "I'm performing in a band today."

"Really?" Maka was surprised and a bit happy for him.

"Yeah. Well, I have to go now. Hope I see you there." He waved at her before running off. Maka began walking to the festival in front of her and preparing herself for the concert.

_I wonder who else is in his band._

After an hour of browsing at the activities, the speakers on the poles announced that a band was going to perform. Maka immediately reacted and jogged to the performing part of the festival. She let herself get lost in the crowd of people in front of the stage. As soon as some band members piled on the stage and everybody cheered, Maka felt her mood sink. Her hands grew ice-cold and the color of her face drained.

_What's Kid doing playing in a band with Soul? And BlackStar and Liz?_

Maka stepped back but was stopped when she bumped into a person. From there, she knew there was no escaping.

Soul had a guitar in his hands and was in front of a microphone. Kid was holding a bass guitar and was also in front of a microphone. Both of them were in front of the stage. BlackStar was behind a drum set and Liz had her hands on a keyboard. In a few seconds, a song began to play.

**Bold-Soul,** _Italics-Kid_

* * *

Soul tapped his foot as the song played. Some of the audience did so too.

**She held the world upon a string**  
**But she didn't ever hold me**

He grinned at the audience.

**Spun the stars on her fingernails**  
**But it never made her happy**

His face expression turned normal.

**Cause she couldn't ever have me**

Kid looked down at the guitar as he played.

**She said she'd won the world at a carnival**  
**But she could never win me**  
**Cause she couldn't ever catch me**

Soul spotted Maka and smirked at her.

**I, I know why**

Maka locked gazes with him. She couldn't look away.

**Because when I look in her eyes**  
**I just see the sky**  
**When I look in her eyes**  
**Well I, just see the sky**

Kid looked up at everybody.

_I don't love you I'm just passing the time_  
_You could love me if I knew how to lie_

He shrugged.

_But who could love me?_  
_I am out of my mind_

His eyes glanced around at the band members.

_Throwing a line out to sea_  
_To see if I can catch a dream_

Kid smiled at Maka; but noticed that she wasn't looking at him. His smile faded and his face expression turned blank.

**The sun was always in her eyes**  
**She didn't even see me**

Soul pointed at the crowd.

**But that girl had so much love**  
**She'd wanna kiss you all the time**  
**Yeah, she'd wanna kiss you all the time**

Soul darted a look at Maka as if to say it was her.

**She said she won the world at a carnival**  
**But I'm sure I didn't ruin her**

He shook his head.

**Just made her more interesting**  
**I'm sure I didn't ruin her**  
**Just made her more interesting**

Soul stepped back and straightened himself.

**I, I know why**

Kid glanced at Maka again. This time, she stopped staring at Soul.

**Because when I look in her eyes**  
**I just see the sky**

He could feel Maka looking at Soul again.

**When I look in her eyes**  
**Well I, I just see the sky**

Maka could feel the blush creep up to her cheeks.

_I don't love you I'm just passing the time_

Kid intensely stared at Maka until she payed attention.

_You could love me if I knew how to lie_

Maka's eyes changed emotion as he sang.

_But who could love me?_  
_I am out of my mind_  
_Throwing a line out to sea_

Kid looked away from her.

_To see if I can catch a dream_

The band members continued to play softly. Both Soul and Kid didn't look at Maka; but she kept on staring at them. The audience swayed with the music and smiled.

* * *

Kid walked down the stairs from the stage. The crowd quickly piled out and Maka was left there, standing alone. Kid brushed past her before she could react at all. When she did, she quickly went up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"What was that?" Maka asked. Kid stopped in his tracks and faced her.

"A song. What kind of connection was going on between you and Soul?" He raised an eyebrow. Maka crossed her arms and put on her determined attitude.

"Nothing was 'going on'. What I want to ask you is: what did those lyrics mean?"

Kid tiled his face up to the sky to think about it for a moment.

"I don't think it was directed at you."

"Who created the lyrics?"

"Wh-"

"Maka." Someone called behind her. She turned around and saw Soul. Her spine shivered then she responded...by asking a question.

"What did those lyrics mean?" She repeated to Soul this time.

"I'm not sure. Why, do you think it was meant to hurt you like your song was to me and Liz?" He smirked. Maka pouted and crossed her arms.

"That's not it! Forget about it." She stormed off, frustrated.

Soul shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed.

_Now she knows how it...sort of...felt. I didn't get mad, though_.

"Soul, are you planning on doing that again? Tell her something like that through a song?" Kid asked.

"Probably not, why?"

"...Just asking." He eyed Soul then walked off.

Soul kicked the dirt on the ground while he headed home.

_Why's he mad? He's the one who sang most of his part directed at his own girlfriend. Stupid._

He let the dirt fly around for a bit, then laughed.

_People being upset for each other right now doesn't make any sense. It's just a song._

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure what the song is exactly supposed to mean, but for this chapter I used it as a direct response to Maka.**


	3. The Prom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the song, One of Those Nights by The Cab ft. Brendon Urie and Patrick Stump.**

* * *

It's the end of the year, so the prom has arrived at DWMA. Kid asked Maka, Soul asked Liz after about a few weeks of arguing, BlackStar went with Tsubaki, and Patty was just there to have fun.

Kid and Maka walked in together. Surprisingly to the ash-blonde girl, her date's hand was cold. As well as shaking slightly. She ignored it and glanced around the party room. Patty was pouring herself juice while laughing (that was questionable), Liz was talking with Tsubaki, and BlackStar was on the stage with Soul.

Kid let go of Maka's hand and faced her.

"You'll see me on stage again, okay?"

"Y-You're performing?"

"Yeah." With that, Kid got on stage and grabbed the guitar. Soul held the bass and BlackStar was behind the drum set. Each of the band members had a microphone with them too. Soul announced that they were going to play a song for everyone. Kid agreed with him, but stole a glance at Maka. His nervousness rose a bit. That soon began to go away when the band struck a note.

**Bold-Kid, **_Italics-Soul,_ Underlined-BlackStar

* * *

**I've been let loose and now I'm crawling up the walls**  
**Word is I got away and now I must be caught**

Kid played the guitar and sang while looking at everybody.

**Don't leave, take it from me**  
**I've been more than a king**  
**I can't take that, I can't take that**

Maka looked at the Soul and Kid.

**I'm going crazy and I've been awake for days**  
**My mirrors are stained with pain and portraits of your face**

She tried to grasp the meaning of the lyrics and what they were saying.

**Don't leave, take it from me,**  
**You're my dirty disease.**  
**I can't take that, I can't take that**

Soul caught her looking and he just stared at her with no expression.

**My flatlined inhibition is my ammunition**  
**I'm just fighting to get by**

Maka gave a confused look at him. Soul looked away and focused on the bass.

**Just give me some direction**  
**I'll be your affection**  
**How could you leave me behind?**

Maka jumped as Kid said that.

**I'm a mess and you're worse**  
**Just give me time**  
**To give you a waste of time**

Tsubaki ran up to her and tried talking, but her friend wouldn't respond.

**One of those nights**  
**When you leave me for no reason**  
**I'll give you a reason**

She was left speechless.

_If seconds heal the wounds_  
_I'll put these tips on you_

Soul didn't bother stealing a glimpse at Maka.

**I brought apologies I've tied in a bouquet**  
**Just to find out that my face had been replaced**

Maka furrowed her eyebrows. She was confused and wasn't sure if it was directed at her.

**Deceived, it was a breeze,**  
**I was tossed to the street**

Kid gave her a worried look.

**I can't take that, I can't take that**

He didn't know how she would react.

**My flatlined inhibition is my ammunition**  
**I'm just fighting to get by**

BlackStar saw Tsubaki and smiled at her.

**Just give me some direction**  
**I'll be your affection**  
**How could you leave me behind?**

Maka fought the urge to say "I didn't!"

**I'm a mess and you're worse**  
**Just give me time**  
**To give you a waste of time**

She felt like running out of there.

**One of those nights**  
**When you leave me for no reason**  
**I'll give you a reason**

Liz just stared at them, dumbfounded.

**I'm a mess and you're worse  
Just give me time  
To give you a waste of time**

Patty was dancing to it.

**One of those nights  
When you leave me for no reason  
I'll give you a reason**

It was Soul's turn to sing again, but this time he glanced at Maka once more as if to sing it to her.

_If seconds heal the wounds_  
_I'll put these tips on you_  
_When faith is left to prove_  
_It's all you have to lose._

I'm a mess and you're worse  
Just give me time  
To give you a waste of time

People began whispering at how BlackStar was singing.

One of those nights  
When you leave me for no reason  
I'll give you a reason

Tsubaki felt proud of him.

**I'm a mess and you're worse**  
**Just give me time**  
**To give you a waste of time**

**One of those nights**  
**When you leave me for no reason**  
**I'll give you a reason**

* * *

Maka immediately retreated and ran outside. The second Kid saw that, he set his guitar down and chased after her. Soul sighed and looked at BlackStar. They both exchanged the 'I-knew-it' look.

Kid was running after her and she was about to trip.

"Maka, stop!"

She did and quickly faced him. Kid halted to a stop and breathed heavily like Maka.

"Was that song directed at me?" She demanded. Kid felt a twist in his stomach as he answered.

"I was just a little upset." He felt guilty. Maka walked up to him and clenched her fists.

"So it's o.k. to tell me off at a prom?"

"You did the same thing to Soul. Except at a party."

Maka twitched.

"O-Okay, fine. But you need to apologize. It's just, I wouldn't try to leave you on purpose. You saw how Soul's song was basically thrown at me. I guess I kinda deserved it, though."

"I think we all need to apologize to each other."

Maka grinned and walked back to the party. Kid followed her with a slight smile on his face.


End file.
